


Lucky

by Hyunjingum



Series: Addicted to life [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, seungbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjingum/pseuds/Hyunjingum
Summary: Seungmin and Changbin are in a relationship but their friends hate each other.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do something fluff, and this is my first time writing in English I’m sorry if I made mistakes.

Seungmin was standing next his best friend, Felix, while the boy complained in whispers and growling about something. Seungmin just guessed that was the same of everyday.

“Fuck, I really hate them, they are just assholes that believe that everything is on his stupids hands and all of us should fall to their feet” Felix closed his locker tightly, making Seungmin jump in surprised. The Aussie boy was so immersed in his monologue that he didn’t realized about the troublemakers boys,-the ones that he was insulting-, were there. In fact, Seungmin didn’t noticed either.

“That was rude” Minho said in a sarcastic tone, pretending to be hurt with what felix were saying before. Seungmin's eyes instantly perceive changbin’s who smiled fast and lightly to him. The younger just press his book in his chest and his face goes red with the wink that the other gave him. “Watch your mouth, sweetcheeks”

“Shut the fuck up” Felix reply without hesitation but he lost his strength when Minho started to walk closer to him threateningly.

“What do you think you're doing Lee Minho?” Hyunjin appeared and Seungmin let go out the air that he was contained. His friend wasn’t that strong as Minho look to be, but he was taller and that was kinda intimidating.

“Let’s go Minho, don’t loose your time” Changbin put his hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to avoid another daily fight. Minho looked the freckled boy's face the last time and nodded, walking away without saying a word. Han jisung neither say a thing but he gave a pretty bad gaze to all of them, Changbin just made eye contact with Seungmin for a short moment before following Minho with Jisung on his side.

“I really, really dislike them” Felix finally said, crossing his arms on his chest. Hyunjin just agree with a sound of his throat.

“That’s made two of us”

Seungmin bite his lower lip and closed his eyes for a moment. “Me too, I hate them too”

“Yeah, we know. You hate Changbin the most” 

—

Seungmin looked all the words in the piece of paper, exhausted. He was completing some documents of the Student Council for at least three hours straight.

He did this often though, as the representative of second year was his task do it. Yesterday was the same, but he was so stressed today. Seungmin's day was hard, full of work and with his classes he could have a mental breakdown in that exact moment.

Seungmin bury his face in his arms while he was hitting his pencil with the table constantly, then he stopped and groaned loudly. He was alone after all... That was what he thought.

“Wow, calm down baby” a raspy voice made echo in the four walls of the office and Seungmin lifted his head quickly.

Changbin was holding two cup of coffee in each hand and smiled for him in that pretty way that Seungmin loved so fucking much that he might cry. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked confused. “Only the Student Council can be here”

“I–“ 

“I let him in” Changbin was interrupted with another voice that Seungmin recognized and made him open his eyes wide, he looked to his boyfriend who has a grin on his face. 

His brother and also the president of the council, was there looking directly to him and made him feel nervous and also terrified. 

“I can explain” 

“I’m not mad, Seungmin, I get it... But seriously, I know you since you born, you really thought that you can hide it from me?”

“Since when?” The younger was really curious since when Woojin knew about it. His brother put his hand in his chin and then he shrugged.

“Months, a lot of months ago.” Woojin answer and pointed at Changbin. “He really made hearts eyes to you, it was somehow obvious, and I realized that he was coming to here even when it’s not allowing”

“I absolutely not did that” Changbin tried to defense himself, kind of embarrassed. Specially when his boyfriend laughed in a low tone.

“You did it... Anyway, I just wanted to made you know that it’s okay” Seungmin feels good with that. Changbin and him were so different, the older was knowing like a bad boy and he was almost a nerd who like to tease others, or that was what the others saw in them and he felt bad about that. “I have to go, I will let the two of you alone.” He was making his way to the door but he turned and frowned to Changbin. “ Seungmin don't come home late... and you, you better to take care of him” 

“Y-Yes “ Changbin was obviously nervous, because his boyfriend's older brother was giving him a warning. Woojin laughed because of that and then he left, closing the door behind him.

Seungmin looked to the documents, suddenly not interested in them. Changbin cleared his throat to catch the attention of his boyfriend and he extended the cup of coffee to him.

“I bring you coffee, and don’t ask, obviously is your favorite, love” The younger accepted the cup, humming softly and taking a sip. That was indeed the coffee flavor that he liked.

Woojin didn’t need to ask to Changbin to take care of him, because the boy did it before and he still doing it now.

Seungmin stood up of the chair and walked to his boyfriend, who blinked a few times when he cupped his face, looking at his eyes. Dark and deep pretty eyes.

Changbin was so beautiful. His small eyes, puffy lips.

He was intimidating if you see him at first and he acted like a bad boy. But the changbin that Seungmin knows was that one boy who love the pet names, cuddles and cared a lot. 

The older lifted Seungmin a little, to make him sit on the desk and to be between his boyfriend’s legs. “I noticed that you are having a hard time” Changbin suddenly said, his thumbs caressing the cheeks of the other boy. “You should sleep, don’t overwork yourself”

“I’m fine” Seungmin reply, and the older pouted. The younger couldn’t resist and he gave a little kiss to the older‘s pout.

“Lies, you almost have a breakdown again... If you need something just tell me, you know that I’m right here for you, Minnie.” The named just sigh and Changbin frowned with a smile trying to appear on his lips. “Don’t sigh to me, Kim Seungmin, I care” 

Changbin started to give tiny kisses in all of his boyfriend’s face. In his cheeks, his cute nose and in the corner of his lips, trying to cheer him up, because he seemed pretty tired. 

“Yeah, yeah... Just kiss me, you idiot. I’m waiting since this morning” 

Changbin raised his brows and Seungmin just rolled his eyes, grabbing gently the dark hair and pushing the boy to him, their mouth collided with each other.

The older grabbed Seungmin's hips, moving his lips in a calmly paced, loving the taste of the kiss. His hand caressing with his thumbs his boyfriend skin under the shirt.

When they pulled out Seungmin smiled so brightly and pretty that Changbin's heart started racing. He buried his face in Seungmin's neck, the sweet smell making him feel dizzy, his arms hugged his boyfriend hips, comfortable with the position.

Seungmin can feel Changbin heart on his own chest, enjoying the silence and the warm breathe in his neck skin.

“You’re happy” Changbin whispered and the younger brushed his hair carefully.

“I’m always happy when I’m with you” Even if he couldn’t see the other’s face, he knows that Changbin blushed with his words for the way that he tried to hide even more. “I love you so much”

“Hm, I love you even more.” 

Seungmin and Changbin have a secret relationship for almost a year now, and they were great, they used to calm each other when one have a rough time and that’s how they overcome every hardships.

The younger used to love to tease the older, and this one just loved the way that Seungmin's moves and how his cheeks turned red when he acted like a bad boy. 

Sadly, they were hidden of everyone, specially for their friends. 

The two groups hate each other, they always fought about everything, and Seungmin was scared to told them about being with one of the troublemakers. 

“What are you thinking, pup?” Changbin asked, giving soft kisses on his neck loving the sound of Seungmin's giggles. In that moment he pressed their foreheads together, Seungmin had his eyes closed and Changbin could only smiled fondly, staring at the relax expression of the other. His boyfriend was so sweet and the best.

“I’m just happy that Woojin knows about us” It was a relief not have to keep secrets of his brother. “It feels warm”

Changbin looked at him blinking a few times before pecked his lips and kiss his forehead. “You deserve to be always happy, little puppy.”

“I'm not little, Bin” Seungmin compared the size of their hands and then he intertwined his fingers with Changbin's. “You’re the smol baby”

His eyes were in Changbin’s pink lips and then in his eyes, getting lost in them. Gosh, he was so in love.

“I’m so lucky to have you, Seo Changbin.”


End file.
